Improvements in camera technology and the integration of high-quality image sensors with mobile devices such as smartphones have caused a large increase in the volume of images and image files that a person may interact with and manage. In addition to large numbers of images in personal galleries, users may also have content from other sources on a personal device. Content such as news stories or other collections of live or recent content have traditionally been presented to consumers in a heavily controlled and curated format. Early formats for news presentation included newspapers and magazines. Later formats included broadcast radio and television news. Traditional media and news sources for time sensitive content are typically heavily associated with corporations or well-known persons that gather and present information about current events and happenings. In the modern Internet era, many such news sources have fragmented, but core aspects of information gathering and presentation often remain associated with professionals gathering and sharing information in a way that is tied to an individual identity. While such practices have been able to support some news structures with valuable analysis, the process for generating stories where select professionals filter information and generate stories is time consuming and introduces significant delay between an event occurring and presentation of information to a news consumer. Similarly, individual management of content may overwhelm a user when the amount of content becomes excessive.